Grullas de Papel
by Neah Lotto
Summary: ¿Por qué mil grullas de papel? ¿Por qué tantas, Lelouch? ... Porque cuando nuestros deseos más cuestan, más los valoramos y amamos. Shonen-ai. SuzaLulu, LuluSuza. Continuación de "A mí manera". Lemon más adelante
1. Continued Story

**Title:** "Grullas de papel" (continuación de "A mí manera")

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch

**Iniciado: **25 de junio

**Finalizado: **16 de julio

**Pairings:** LuluSuza, SuzaLulu

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, Character Death más adelante, igual que el Lemon

**Disclaimmer:** Cambio de plan: Code Geass y el estudio Sunrise me pertenecen *mira al amenazante Lancelot preparándose a dispararle* Ehm… vale, vale, no me pertenecen ¿contentos? ¡o¡

Pizza Hut tampoco es de mi pertenencia, y mi intención no es hacerle propaganda, no cobré nada por esto, y miren que no me caería mal un fajito de dólares, bla bla bla.

**Music: **Weiss Kreuz T.V. Soundtrack

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**GRULLAS DE PAPEL**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Code Geass Fanfic_

_**Capítulo 1: Continued Story**_

En un día soleado, insoportablemente soleado, predominaba el color azul del cielo, y el verde esmeralda del pasto, iluminado por el sol, y entre tantos colores luminosos se podía apreciar en el paisaje una carreta de carga tirada por un par de caballos cafés, comandados por un hombre de apariencia misteriosa, cubriendo su rostro entre ropas azules y blancas, y un sombrero.

Sobre la paja que cargaba la carreta, estaba acostada una joven de ojos sabios y ambarinos, cuyos cabellos verdes se soltaban de la trenza que se había hecho, cayendo con naturalidad sobre su rostro y la paja, que miraba al cielo con expresión reflexiva, recostando su cabeza en un peluche amarillo, Cheese-kun, y con una maleta de viaje al lado. La joven sobresaltaba muy notablemente por los colores de su ropa y su cabello entre el montón de paja de dorada.

─El poder de los Reyes, llamado Geass, aísla a la gente─ dijo casi murmurándolo, con esa voz socarrona muy acorde a su imagen, luego alzó un poco más la vista y sonrió, como quien llega a una conclusión─. Supongo que no era del todo cierto ¿No crees, Lelouch?

Silencio. El aire sopló, haciendo que la grulla de papel rosado se estremeciera ligeramente.

─Sí que aísla a la gente─ respondió la voz del hombre que conducía la carreta─. Y les quita todo lo que era importante, sus razones para vivir.

C.C. dejó su cómoda posición, y se recargó en sus codos, recargando su barbilla en Cheese-kun.

─Así que eso es lo que tú piensas ¿no? ¿Piensas que el Geass te aisló?─ C.C. sonrió abiertamente─. ¿Y qué hay con tu hermana y tus amigos? ¿Qué hay con Kururugi Suzaku?

Lelouch casi desviaba el curso de los bueyes tras escuchar el nombre que mencionó su cómplice. El agujero negro que se formaba en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en él, o veía algo que pudiera asociarlo con el joven castaño, volvió a aparecer, como un recordatorio de que tan mal iban las cosas para los dos, aunque para el mundo estuvieran bien. Aunque un poco a medias…

─Por eso mismo lo estoy diciendo, bruja─ espetó─. Más que nada lo digo por él y por Nunnally

─ ¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste?─ preguntó C.C.─. ¿Te arrepientes aunque el mundo es mejor ahora?

─Me arrepiento porque le hice un bien al mundo, pero perdí todo lo que era importante para mí. Perder a Suzaku y a Nunnally es como ver mi mundo destruido. Ellos eran todo mi mundo.

─Eres una persona muy egoísta ¿no?

─Por supuesto que lo soy─ Lelouch se quitó el sombrero, que comenzaba a acalorarlo─. Después de todo, ahora soy inmortal como tú ¿no? Y el egoísmo es una cosa que también debí haber aprendido de ti, bruja.

─Te has vuelto una persona muy grosera─ rió C.C. y Lelouch sonrió─. Y a todo esto ¿a dónde vamos?

─A Japón.

─ ¡Espera! ¿Por qué vamos a regresar?─ preguntó C.C.

─Porque quiero regresar a Japón─ contestó Lelouch, con tono monótono.

─Ya veo─ la peli verde lo miró con una ceja arqueada─. ¿Y qué piensas hacer allá? ¿Qué pasa si no apoyo tu plan?

─Ni siquiera yo sé que voy a hacer allá y…─ él hizo una pausa, y prosiguió, decidido a que él no tenía por qué explicarse, de hecho, no tenía porque explicarse con nadie más que con la persona que le ocupaba el pensamiento─. Si no quieres acompañarme no lo hagas y punto.

─ Seguimos siendo cómplices ¿no?─argumentó C.C. riendo sardónicamente─. Parece que no me queda de otra más que acompañarte. Además, no es que tenga a donde ir, y tal vez pueda ser interesante. ¿Qué pasaría si encuentro a alguien que sea capaz de cumplir el contrato?

─ ¿Aún sigues con eso?─inquirió Lelouch─. Creí que ya te habías resignado con lo del dichoso contrato.

─Pues creíste mal.

Y con eso dieron por finalizada la conversación.

Mientras tanto, en los Estados Unidos de Japón, anteriormente llamada Área 11, la emperatriz no. 100 de Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia, se encontraba junto al nuevo Zero, antes conocido como Kururugi Suzaku. Por supuesto, Nunnally ya estaba más que enterada de la identidad del nuevo salvador de Japón.

─Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Suzaku-san─ saludó Nunnally, mirando el jardín en el que estaban paseando, Suzaku llevando su silla de ruedas. La brisa era ligera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para agitar un poco su larga melena castaña clara, brillante y bien cepillada.

─Sí, Nunnally─ contestó, sonriendo detrás de su máscara─. ¿Cómo ha estado tu vista? ¿Ya se ha acostumbrado?

─Definitivamente─ Nunnally parecía contenta, sintiendo los rayos del sol acariciar su piel, pensando que tal vez a Suzaku le haría falta un poco de calor─. ¡Es asombroso poder ver de nuevo los colores! Pero… ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado compartir algo así con onii-sama.

Suzaku sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si las palabras de Nunnally fueran punzocortantes armas diseñadas especialmente para hacerle daño a él.

Él había creído que por cada día que pasara, seguramente la carga de tal sufrimiento se haría más ligera, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, y la herida cada vez se hacía más grande y difícil de ignorar.

─A mí también me hubiera gustado compartir muchas cosas con él─ asintió Suzaku, mirando a través de su máscara el día que parecía tan perfecto, pero que realmente estaba incompleto─. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Nunnally?

─Sólo vine a recordar parte de mi vida en el área 11, ahora Japón─ contestó la emperatriz─. Espero que Sayoko-san acepte llevarme a la Academia Ashford. Quería ver a Rivalz-san, Anya-san, Gino-san y Kallen-san. Y si hubiera alguna manera de ver a Nina-san y a Milly-san…

─Seguramente los demás se alegrarán mucho de verte─ dijo Suzaku, deteniendo la silla en unas bancas, para detenerse a sentarse él también.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Suzaku-san?─ le preguntó Nunnally─. ¿Algún día volveremos a ver tu rostro?

─No─ fue la tajante respuesta─. Kururugi Suzaku está muerto y a los muertos hay que dejarlos descansar en paz. Además, Lelouch me encargó esta tarea, y quiero hacerla bien.

─ ¿Piensas vivir todo el tiempo bajo la sombra de Lelouch?─ cuestionó Nunnally, con aire afligido, reflejado en sus grandes y hermosos ojos claros.

─Sí. ¿No es lo mismo que pasa contigo respecto a Lelouch y Euphie?

Nunnally abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Era cierto, quería hacer de Britannia el lugar que Lelouch había soñado crear especialmente para ella, y aunque el joven no hubiera querido admitirlo en su momento, para él mismo y para Suzaku, para sus amigos... y el mundo amable que Euphie también había soñado.

─Tienes razón─ admitió Nunnally.

Los dos estuvieron charlando de cosas más alegres, y los dos compartieron algunas anécdotas pasadas y presentes. Suzaku ya no podía pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero Nunnally había visitado Japón en algunas ocasiones, en la mayoría de las veces en calidad de emperatriz, pero se había dado un tiempo para convivir con los demás de vez en cuando, por muy escasas que fueran esas ocasiones. Y tal vez fuera eso lo que lo hacía tan especiales esos momentos.

─ C.C-san también desapareció─ comentó Nunnally, intrigada─. ¿Dónde crees que esté en estos momentos? ¿Estará bien?

─ Supongo que sí─ dijo Suzaku encogiéndose de hombros─. Debe de estar en alguna parte del mundo…

"_Tal vez buscando a un nuevo propietario del Geass que sí cumpla su contrato"_

─Ella también me agradaba mucho…

─ ¡Por cierto! ¡Hace unos días me pasó algo extraño! ─ dijo Suzaku de repente, sobresaltándose él mismo, y provocando que Nunnally también lo hiciera.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

─Estaba dejándole flores a la tumba de Lelouch y vi a Kallen.

─ ¿Kallen-san?

─Sí, por alguna razón ella está enterada de que yo soy Zero.

─Yo no creo que ella haya estado enterada del plan de mi onii-sama─ declaró Nunnally sonriendo─. Pero seguramente lo intuyó.

─Pero eso no es todo.

─ ¿Ah no?

─No─ Suzaku guardó silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar, como si lo que fuera a salir de sus labios a continuación fuera algo difícil para él─. Creí… haber visto a Lelouch…

─ Suzaku…─ la expresión de Nunnally se tornó a una preocupada─. Lelouch está… bueno, él está muerto…

─Como si no lo supiera. A lo que me refiero es que tal vez fuera…

─ ¿Un fantasma?─ sugirió la castaña.

─Puede ser…

Aunque ese Lelouch parecía tan real, pensaba Suzaku. Era casi como si pudiera haberlo tocado con sus dedos de haber ido a alcanzarlo. Algo como eso solamente hería más el corazón dañado de Suzaku.

Extrañaba a Lelouch. Lo extrañaba tanto como había extrañado a Euphie, incluso se atrevería a decir que lo extrañaba aún más. Y es que el amor que sentía hacia el joven pelinegro no se le podía comparar al amor que sentía por la dulce y bondadosa princesa. Sonaba cruel, era terrible llegar a una conclusión como esa, pero la verdad era la verdad. Pero no era tan malo, pues sabía que Euphie lo habría entendido, y seguramente también lo habría perdonado. Aunque él no hubiera merecido el perdón de la joven.

─Tal vez Lelouch haya querido verte antes de partir─ susurró Nunnally.

En ese momento, Suzaku agradeció que el casco de Zero no permitiera que Nunnally viera el sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Bueno, es algo normal─ comenzó a explicar Nunnally─. Si se tratara de mí y hubiera muerto, quisiera por lo menos poder haberme despedido una vez más de la persona que amo.

─ No entiendo de qué hablas…─ trató de negar Suzaku.

─Por favor, Suzaku-san─ rió Nunnally─. Podré haber estado ciega de verdad, pero las evidencias estaban ahí. Y recuerda esto: en esta vida no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Suzaku sonrió.

─ Gracias, Nunnally…

Así continuó la tarde entre charla y charla, entre broma y broma. La melancolía siempre estaría presente, pero no importaba, porque la felicidad del recuerdo siempre les recordaba que tenían una razón para sonreír.

─Te propongo algo, Suzaku-san─ dijo Nunnally─. ¿Quieres ir a divertirte en el centro comercial?

─ ¿Pero no se supone que estoy muerto? ¡Imagina lo que pensaría la gente si apareciera en público! ¡Incluso tú, la emperatriz…!

─ ¿Quién dijo que iremos así?─ lo interrumpió Nunnally con una sonrisa inocente.

─Bueno ya estamos aquí, en Japón. Bien por ti.

─Calla, bruja.

─No deberías seguir llamándome así… brujo

C.C. y Lelouch estaban en una tienda del centro comercial más grande del centro, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, estaba muy poco concurrido. Los dos estaban comprando pelucas y ropa, ambos con gorras y lentes oscuros.

─Esto es muy problemático─ dijo C.C. cogiendo una peluca negra─. ¿De verdad debemos hacer esto? Llegar aquí ya fue demasiado difícil, y la magia siempre es muy problemática, sabes.

─Es obvio que sí vamos por allí con nuestro aspecto normal, nos reconocerían─ dijo Lelouch pagando la peluca de C.C. y su peluca rubia, se alejaron y luego murmuró con voz queda─. Además ¿Qué impacto crees que causaría en la gente ver al Rey Demonio, Lelouch entre el mundo de los vivos?

─Supongo que será divertido─ dijo C.C. ajustándose su peluca─. Ya tenemos pelucas y ropa. Nos hacen falta los lentes de contacto.

─Pues vamos a conseguirlos.

Consiguieron las lentillas, verdes para Lelouch, grises para C.C. y se las colocaron. Cada uno fue al baño para cambiarse la ropa y acomodarse las pelucas, procurando que la gente que estaba ahí cuando ellos entraron al cubículo de baño ya se hubiera ido de ahí antes de salir. El resultado fue satisfactorio, según la perspectiva de ambos, ahora si se veían como personas diferentes.

─Ya no parecemos nosotros mismos.

─ Supongo que esto funcionará─ asintió Lelouch─. Pues vamos entonces.

─ ¿A dónde?

─Quiero ver a Suzaku y averiguar sobre Nunnally.

Lelouch notó que C.C. no le seguía el paso y se volvió, mirando fijamente a su joven cómplice.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?─ le preguntó con recelo.

─No gasté tanto dinero para echarme para atrás─ espetó.

─Lelouch, piénsalo bien─ le instó C.C.─. Aparecer ahora frente a Kururugi Suzaku podría ser una muy fuerte impresión para él. Después de todo, él mismo te asesinó. Y lo mismo pasa con Nunnally.

─Aún así quiero verlos.

─Bueno, estás demasiado necio como para razonar contigo ahora─ se resignó C.C.─. Andando entonces. Yo también soy necia, y quiero seguir buscando a alguien que sea capaz de cumplir el contrato. Además, en el mapa de este lugar vi que había un establecimiento de Pizza Hut.

─Por vida de Dios…

─Anda, me muero de hambre, brujo.

En la pizzería Suzaku y Nunnally comían, ambos con gorras y lentes negros, y en el caso de Nunnally, con el cabello recogido en una larga coleta. La joven emperatriz había llevado hojas de papel, y ambos estaban bastante entretenidos haciendo grullas de papel.

─ ¿Crees que algún día hagamos mil grullas?

─Sí trabajamos juntos, puede ser─ contestó Nunnally─. Aunque tendremos que pedir un deseo para ambos.

─Supongo que no habría ningún problema con eso…

─Creo que ya no tendría sentido pedir un mundo amable─ dijo Nunnally─. Porque ya vivimos en uno. Pero…

─Lelouch…─ suspiró Suzaku─. A mí me gustaría que Lelouch estuviera aquí…

En la mesa contigua, un joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

_***Owari***_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Bueno, hice este fic en continuación del anterior po mayoría de votos. Espero no defraudarles ^^U

Bueno este es el capítulo uno, no es muy largo, pero supongo que será suficiente para empezar. ¿Qué cómo es que Lelouch se hizo inmortal? Ni yo estoy muy segura de eso, así que no me pregunten jejeje.

Este fic será un poco largo, supongo, yo espero que tenga unos cinco capítulos como mínimo, dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Luluzulub **_

_**mercedes**_

_**Mikane **_

_**Alexiel Shiro Fujimiya **_

_**AGUILA FANEL**_

_**kuroneko**_

_**angeluz  
**_

Por haber dejado review en el fic anterior. ¡Arigato! TuT

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Why?

**Title:** "Grullas de papel" (continuación de "A mí manera")

**Chapter: **Why lie to me?

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch

**Iniciado: **23 de julio

**Finalizado: **

**Status: **En progreso (2/¿?)

**Pairings:** LuluSuza, SuzaLulu

**Warnings:** ¿Spoilers? Shonen-ai, Character Death más adelante, igual que el Lemon

**Disclaimmer:** ¿Qué puedo decir que no sepan? Code Geass no es mío, y si insinúo otra cosa, un Guren podría dispararme… ToT

**Music: **Life for Rent-Dido

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**GRULLAS DE PAPEL**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Code Geass Fanfic_

_**Capítulo 2: Why Lie to Me?**_

─Lelouch…─ suspiró Suzaku─. A mí me gustaría que Lelouch estuviera aquí…

Al escuchar eso, Lelouch casi derrama el refresco en la mesa, y C.C. miró con discreta curiosidad hacia donde estaban Suzaku y Nunnally haciendo grullas de papel, y comiendo pizza al mismo tiempo. Ella comprendía muy bien lo tensa que era la situación para su cómplice.

─ ¿Lo has visto?─ murmuró Lelouch a C.C. Ella asintió enérgicamente.

─Sí─ contestó la mujer, tratando de aligerar más el ambiente─. Su pizza es hawaiana. Adoro la pizza hawaiana. ¿Qué tal si pedimos…?

─ ¡No me refiero a eso, mujer tonta!─ exclamó perdiendo los estribos. Bien, la intención de C.C. había sido buena…

Lelouch sintió que las miradas de la gente se dirigían hacia él cuando había gritado de esa manera, mirándolo escandalizados, algunos moviendo negativamente la cabeza, y haciendo comentarios sobre la extinta caballerosidad y el poco respeto hacia una chica, especialmente a una tan linda. Se puso nervioso al sentir que las miradas, encubiertas por los lentes oscuros, de Suzaku y Nunnally también se posaban sobre ellos, y comentaban algo en voz baja.

─Eres muy interesante─ comentó C.C. y tomó otra rebanada de pizza, y luego bajó su voz, mirándolo directa intensamente─. Allí los tienes, Lelouch. ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

─Seguirlos.

─ ¿Seguirlos?

─Sí, necesito abordarlos en un lugar que esté muy poco concurrido─ dijo Lelouch, con ademán pensativo─. Y este lugar es demasiado concurrido para eso.

─ ¿Entonces dices que vamos a seguirlos? ¿De verdad?

─ ¿Qué no acabas de escuchar lo que acabo de decir?

─…

Silencio y sonrisa socarrona de C.C.

─…

Silencio y mirada irritada de Lelouch

─ ¿Hablabas en serio?

Lelouch estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con la mujer, pero se limitó a bufar enfadado.

─Bueno, pues entonces hazlo ahora─ dijo C.C. comiendo más de su pizza, con tono desenfadado─. Porque ya se van.

Lelouch dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Nunnally y Suzaku, y se dio cuenta de que ya habían dejado pagada la cuenta y se había marchado de allí.

─ Pero… ¿A qué hora pagaron la cuenta?

─Mientras tu explicabas tu plan y me gritabas─ contestó C.C. con voz burlona. Parecía que estaba disfrutando mucho con todo esto─. ¿No vas a seguirlos?

─ ¿No vas a acompañarme?

─ ¿Y quién pagará la pizza? Más importante aún: ¿Quién crees que se va a comer la pizza? Porque obviamente tu pagarás ¿no es así?

Lelouch la miró con rabia y le dejó dinero para que C.C. pagara la pizza, y vio a los dos chicos dejar la zona de comida rápida, Suzaku llevando a Nunnally en una muy sencilla silla de ruedas, a diferencia de la que tenía Nunnally, seguramente para no llamar la atención con una demasiado vistosa.

Mientras tanto, Suzaku iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ese chico rubio ojiverde* le había provocado una extraña sensación, a pesar de haber sido tan grosero con aquella "pobre" e "indefensa" chica. Y su voz. No podía olvidar el tono arrogante de la voz que tanto amó una vez.

En cuanto a Lelouch, comenzó a experimentar una serie de emociones mezcladas. Estaba contento por haber dado con ellos sin ningún problema, y triste a la vez por haber dejado a Suzaku y a Nunnally con una carga de responsabilidades abrumadora, especialmente lo sentía por el chico castaño. Desgraciar de esa manera la vida de Suzaku era lo que menos hubiera querido hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien del mundo.

Ahora le importaba muy poco el mundo.

Lelouch iba siguiéndolos a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente tanto para no perderlos de vista como para que no se dieran cuenta de sus movimientos. A veces se metía en las tiendas. Cuando los perseguidos se metían en alguna tienda, Lelouch se metía en una que estuviera enfrente, fingiendo estar interesado en los productos ahí exhibidos, para después salir sin comprar nada. Tenía que esperar el momento en el que Suzaku y Nunnally se separaran por lo menos durante unos instantes para poder hablar con él.

•••

En la Academia Ashford, Kallen, Gino, Rivalz, Nina y Anya estaban reunidos comiendo pizza, y con la televisión encendida.

Ahora que Milly se había marchado del colegio era Gino quien se encargaba de fungir como presidente del Consejo Escolar, y en ausencia de Lelouch, Kallen ocupaba el puesto de vicepresidenta. A pesar de que Milly ya no era directamente la presidenta, siempre tenía una excusa para darle ideas a Gino sobre festivales escolares, y seguían siendo tan vistosos, laboriosos y sin sentido como de costumbre, pero a pesar de eso ellos se divertían.

Para Kallen la diversión había tomado un papel muy importante en su vida. La ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada en cosas alegres, en vez de sentir pena por todo lo que sufrieron Lelouch, Suzaku e incluso Nunnally. Simplemente era algo que no podía evitar, y constantemente se preguntaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si nada de esto hubiera tomado un rumbo extremadamente trágico para ellos, a pesar de que para el mundo todo estaba bien. Que montón de porquerías.

─ ¡Oh, mierda!

Esa maldición llamó la atención de la distraída pelirroja, que posó su vista en la televisión. Todos la habían estado viendo, pero ella no había puesto mucha atención. No estaba interesada.

Ahora se arrepintió de su falta de cuidado.

─"Nos ha llegado el reporte de que otro japonés ha sido asesinado"─ decía Milly muy seria y compungida en su noticiero─. "Con esta ya son cinco las muertes entre la población japonesa en esta semana. El civil perdió la vida al ser acribillado por un sujeto, del que hasta el momento, solo tenemos la siguiente descripción: parece ser alto, cabello castaño, y viste con un traje negro con bordes plateados. La policía sugiere que puede ser integrante de una especia de organización racista dado el parecido de la vestimenta de los asesinos en los casos anteriores, y se ha llegado a insinuar que de salirse este caso de las manos de la policía, tendría que pasar directamente a manos de Zero y a los Caballeros de la Ronda. Si tiene más información al respecto, por favor comuníquese a nuestros teléfonos".

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

─ ¡Eso es horrible!─exclamó Rivalz, horrorizado─. ¿Quién podría estar matando a los japoneses?

─Bueno, muchos nobles perdieron sus privilegios en este lugar cuando Japón se independizó finalmente─ señaló Gino con el ceño fruncido─. Supongo que buscarán levantarse nuevamente en armas.

─Y recuperar lo que no les pertenece─ dijo Anya, con su típica postura estoica.

─Espero que todo esto se solucione antes de que se agrave el problema─ dijo Kallen─. Porque estos sujetos están arruinando todo lo que se ha logrado con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Todos asintieron y les llegó una imagen mental de Lelouch muriendo frente a sus ojos.

•••

Lelouch comenzaba a dormitar, sentado en ese incómodo asiento de la sala oscura. Siguiendo a Suzaku y Nunnally, había acabado dentro de una sala de cine, viendo una aburrida película de terror. El se encontraba en los asientos de atrás, mientras que los chicos habían optado por los asientos de en medio, para tener una buena visibilidad.

Maldición, esto apestaba. ¿Por qué rayos no se separaban ni un momento? Claro, era bastante obvio: Nunnally no podría entrar a un cine por su cuenta, y Suzaku hacia un buen trabajo cuidando de ella. Lelouch estaba muy satisfecho por la dedicación del joven hacia su querida hermana, pero ahora mismo deseaba que a Suzaku se le olvidaran todas esas promesas.

Para su buena suerte, cuando la película no llevaba ni diez minutos, Suzaku le murmuró algo a Nunnally y se levantó del asiento. Ella asintió y volvió a posar su mirada en la pantalla, mientras su amigo pedía disculpas al salir de la hilera de asientos, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, no sin antes colocarse los lentes oscuros. En cuanto salió por aquella puerta, Lelouch esperó un momento y enseguida también pidió disculpas y salió de la sala para seguir a Suzaku. En cuanto salió lo vio girar hacia la derecha del pasillo y supo a donde se dirigía: a los baños públicos para hombres.

Cuando llegó divisó allí a C.C.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Ya acabé con la pizza, y creí que tal vez necesitaras mi ayuda─ dijo C.C. en voz baja─. Kururugi acaba de entrar a este baño. Yo me encargaré de que nadie entre a este baño ¿de acuerdo?

Lelouch asintió, inmensamente agradecido con ella. Esperó un momento, y cuando entró en el baño de azulejos blancos, lleno de orinales, cubículos de baño, lavamanos y espejos enormes y bien pulidos, encontró a Suzaku lavándose las manos. Sonrió al ver que no había nadie en el baño más que ellos dos, así podría hablar con él.

De pronto todo el mundo desapareció a los ojos de Lelouch. En ese momento solamente estaban ellos dos, ni siquiera se acordaba de su hermana, o de C.c., o o de que se suponía que él estaba muerto. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, antes de zambullirse en la incertidumbre respecto a la reacción de Suzaku. Avanzó lentamente hacia él, y se paró a un lado del joven. Al estar así de cerca con él, se le olvidó todo lo que quería decir.

Suzaku, al notar que el joven lo miraba fijamente, también clavó su vista oculta entre los cristales oscuros en él, desafiante y desconfiado. No cabía duda, era el mismo chico de la pizzería.

─Cuanto tiempo, Kururugi Suzaku…

Al escuchar esto, el chico casi se cae de la impresión. ¡Ese chico se había dado cuenta de quién era! ¡Y esa voz…!

─No sé de qué estás hablando─ espetó, dispuesto a salir de allí, pero Lelouch le impidió el paso, interponiéndose entre él y la salida.

─ ¿No me reconoces?

─ ¿Cómo podría recordarte si no te he visto en mi vida?

─Es de mala educación no recordar a las personas, Suzaku…

─ ¡Ya te dije que yo no…!

Todo lo que Suzaku habría querido decir quedó atrapado entre sus labios y los de Lelouch, que lo besaba desesperadamente, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, esperando reparar con sus labios el daño causado, y haciendo que todas las palabras estuvieran de sobra en ese momento.

Suzaku abrió los ojos, sorprendido y tocándose los labios cuando el beso terminó. La textura suave y cálida de esos labios era familiar. Miró los ojos que estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucediera a continuación. No, no podía estar equivocado, esa persona solamente podría ser…

─ ¿L-Lelouch?

Arrojó sus lentes de sol al suelo, y esperó impaciente cualquier cosa que le indicara si su deducción era veraz o falsa

Por toda respuesta, el hombre frente a él se despojó de la peluca negra, y con cuidado retiró las lentillas azules de sus ojos, revelando así a un joven pelinegro de ojos amatistas. El Rey Demonio Lelouch Vi Britannia. Lelouch Lamperouge. Zero.

El único al que amaba Suzaku.

─Hola, Suzaku, ya hace tiempo ¿no?…─murmuró Lelouch suavemente, contemplando fijamente al chico─. Perdóname.

─ ¿De verdad eres tú?─ preguntó Suzaku, temeroso─. ¿Cómo es que…? ¿No se supone que estás muerto?

─ ¿No se supone que Kururugi Suzaku está muerto?─contraatacó Lelouch.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Suzaku, y se derrumbó en el duro piso. Lelouch se arrodilló junto a él preocupado, temiendo que estuviera inconsciente en un momento como ese, y no estaba del todo equivocado: Suzaku parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

─Vamos a otra parte a hablar Suzaku, C.C. no puede vigilar esta puerta por siempre.

Suzaku no respondió, simplemente se dejó llevar por Lelouch, que ya había vuelto a colocarse su peluca y los lentes de contacto, y se había encargado de que los lentes de sol del castaño estuvieran bien colocados.

En cuanto salieron del baño, C.C. los miró irritada.

─ ¿Saben cuántos tipos ya me mandaron a freír espárragos? ¡Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí!─luego notó la mirada ausente de Suzaku y se quedó perpleja─ ¡Vaya Lelouch! ¿Qué pasó?

─No pasó nada. Vámonos…─sacó el celular de Suzaku de la chamarra que llevaba, y encontró el número de Nunnally y comenzó a escribir:

"_Tenemos que dejar la película. Voy a enviar a alguien para recogerte, no te asustes. Ya lo verás cuando nos veamos en el restaurante que está enfrente del centro comercial"._

_Suzaku_

─ ¿Y quién irá por ella?─ preguntó C.C. interesada, al terminar de leer el mensaje.

─Tú.

─ ¿Yo? Creo que ya estás comenzando a aprovecharte de mi amabilidad.

─ ¡Sólo ve! Está en las cinco, entre los asientos de en medio. Y recuerda, eres Ana Cáceres con Nunnally, da el mismo nombre en cuanto llegues al restaurante preguntando por Antonio Salazar, que seré yo.

C.C. se marchó muy indignada, y Lelouch se limitó a arrastrar a Suzaku hacia el restaurante, comenzando a preocuparle el hecho de que el castaño no hubiera dicho nada aún, y que su mirada pareciera vacía.

Cruzaron la calle sin problemas, y al parecer nadie parecía muy interesado en ellos, así que ingresó al restaurante de comida internacional. Era un edificio de cuatro plantas y una terraza, pintado de café y rojo y detalles en madera que le daban un acabado rústico. En su interior era igualmente elegante, y parecía ser que ellos desentonaban un poco por las ropas casuales que llevaban.

─Buenas tardes, señores─ dijo uno de los trabajadores─. ¿Les ofrezco una mesa?

─En realidad queríamos alquilar la terraza─ contestó Lelouch, sacando una cartera llena de dinero para pagar─. ¿Cree que sea posible?

─Por supuesto, acompáñeme por favor─ le indicó el joven, para encargarse de la petición de Lelouch.

Suzaku no podía salir de su estado de shock. Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en resignarse y continuar con su vida sin Lelouch había sido hecho trizas de golpe, sin aviso previo. Ahora solamente tres preguntas se repetían constantemente en sus pensamientos, atentando contra su paz y salud mental:

_¿Por qué me haces esto? _

_¿Por qué me mientes, Lelouch? _

_¿Por qué sigues buscando cualquier medio para continuar haciéndome daño?_

─…la mujer se llama Ana Cáceres, y vendrá con otra chica en silla de ruedas. Cuando pregunten por mí, déjenlas pasar, por favor.

─Como usted guste.

Lelouch jaló a Suzaku de la manga de su blusa, y cuando el castaño se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la terraza del cuarto piso.

─Tráiganos cuatro aperitivos y queremos…─ escuchó que pedía Lelouch, y el joven mesero asintió, retirándose cuando terminó de anotar la orden.

Los ojos de Lelouch y Suzaku se encontraron, al fin estaban solos para hablar.

─Suzaku… yo…

Lelouch intentó tocar el hombro de Suzaku, pero este se echó hacia atrás, no sin antes propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a Lelouch en uno de sus pómulos, acompañado de una exclamación de rabia de Suzaku. El nuevo Zero se sorprendió al sentir las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas, cayendo una tras otra, cada una dolorosa, que mando como el nombre del ser al que más amaba y odiaba en ese momento.

─Me lo merecía─ murmuró Lelouch.

Suzaku apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta, corriendo desesperado hacia el borde de la terraza. En cuanto llegó allí se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Lelouch con tristeza.

─ ¡Tú nunca vas a dejar de lastimarme!─ lo acusó Suzaku, y Lelouch se quedó estático─. ¿Por qué me mientes, Lelouch?

─ ¡De verdad lamento mucho todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar!─ aseguró Lelouch, comenzando a sentir pánico. Sólo un pequeño movimiento era la barrera entre la vida y la muerte de Suzaku, y no quería destruir el límite con alguna estupidez suya─. ¡Era necesario que hiciera esto!

─ ¡No! ¡No era necesario que desaparecieras de mi vida!─ gritó Suzaku─. ¡Tal vez el mundo necesitaba deshacerse de ti, pero yo te necesitaba! ¡Pero claro! ¡A ti eso te importa una mierda! ¡A ti siempre te importé un carajo!

─ ¡Eso no es verdad!

Suzaku se viró, mirando hacia abajo. Era perfecto. Era la altura perfecta para arrojarse al vacío, para destrozar el cuerpo que de poco le servía a un alma que ya estaba hecha pedazos.

─ ¡Suzaku, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor, vive!

Ante esta palabra, Suzaku detuvo su avance, con las pupilas dilatadas… El recuerdo de una batalla, un anhelo mancillado por una orden egoísta…

_Una mirada amatista, una orden impetuosa…_

"_¡Vive!"_

_Una dulce pero aterrada voz de una joven princesa…_

"_¡No mueras Suzaku! ¡Vive!"_

Suzaku retrocedió, sin tener control sobre su cuerpo, y se dejó caer, con su energía totalmente aplastada.

Sin decir nada, Lelouch se acercó a él y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, destrozado por lo que acababa de presenciar, ejerciendo mayor fuerza en su agarre. No quería volver a dejarlo ir.

─ ¿Qué… es lo que me has hecho, Lelouch?─ murmuró Suzaku con voz débil. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, y el britanniano notó el castaño se estaba desvaneciendo en sus brazos, dejándose envolver por el calor del pelinegro. Quería estar así siempre.

─Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, Suzaku─ se disculpó Lelouch con un nudo en la garganta─. Creí que la decisión que tomé era la mejor, pero… no era lo que yo quería. Es por eso que decidí volver.

─Seguramente volverás a irte─ rió Suzaku con amargura.

─Prometo que no lo haré.

─No sé si poder creer en tus promesas.

─Pues entonces cree en lo que de verdad siento por ti─ dictaminó Lelouch con las mejillas sonrojadas, provocando que Suzaku tuviera la misma reacción que él─. Crees que podrás… ¿perdonarme?

─Tendré que pensarlo─ dijo Suzaku levantándose bruscamente─. Lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre.

─Entonces…

─Aunque no te perdone, te sigo amando─ soltó Suzaku, con voz fría─. Si quieres mi perdón tendrás que hacer méritos. Ya veré que tan sinceras son tus palabras, o que tan buen mentiroso eres.

Lelouch sonrió y le besó inesperadamente una mejilla.

─Gracias por la oportunidad.

─Agradéceme hasta que estemos seguros de que no vas a desperdiciarla. Que no se te olvidé que aún estoy enojado contigo, así que no vuelvas a hacer cosas como esas sin mi permiso.

El pelinegro asintió, sonriendo resignado. Ya sabía que algo como esto pasaría, y le aliviaba que no hubiera sido peor. Porque por lo que había hecho, realmente pudo haber estado peor

─Pero más importante ahora…

─ ¿Más importante que tú, Suzaku?

─… ese fue un pésimo intento, Lelouch.

─Lo siento.

─Como decía, ahora lo que importa es…

─ ¿Suzaku-san?

Una tierna voz los interrumpió, y una joven castaña los miraba incrédula, sentada en una silla empujada por una enfadada C.C.

─… la reacción de Nunnally.

*Fín del Capítulo*

Notas de la Autora:

*Recuerden que la peluca de Lelouch era rubia y sus lentillas verdes.


	3. What should we do?

**Title:** "Grullas de papel" (continuación de "A mí manera")

**Chapter: **What should we do?

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch

**Iniciado: **24 de septiembre del 2009

**Finalizado: **30 de Septiembredel 2009

**Status: **En progreso (3/ ¿?)

**Pairings:** LuluSuza, SuzaLulu

**Warnings:** ¿Spoilers? Shonen-ai, Character Death más adelante, igual que el Lemon

**Disclaimmer:** *Otoha Koneko está amordazada*

Suzaku: Como ya sabrán, ni Code Geass, ni los personajes, ni nada le pertenecen a esta loca escritora *puntapié*

C.C: ¿Por qué está atada? *picándola con el dedo*

Lelouch: Porque intentó decir que le pertenecíamos otra vez

**Music: **Cloud Age Symphony

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**GRULLAS DE PAPEL**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Code Geass Fanfic_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**What should we do?**

─Así que, Lelouch, espero que esto te haya servido de lección─ decía Suzaku fingiendo seriedad, quitándose la incómoda máscara de Zero en su habitación─. Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que mentir es malo. MUY malo. Y que a la gente no le gusta que nos mientan, y menos con algo tan importante ¿no?

─Ya no lo menciones─ dijo Lelouch desde el baño, observando en un espejo la marca roja de su rostro, y frunciendo el ceño─. No sabía que Nunnally tenía la mano tan pesada. Y que podría enfadarse tanto.

─ ¿Y qué esperabas?─ espetó Suzaku, dejándose caer en su cama, produciendo un ruido amortiguado. Alcanzó una almohada y se la colocó sobre su cabeza─. La verdad es que te merecías eso y más.

Su voz sonó ahogada por la almohada, pero Lelouch entendió perfectamente lo que había dicho.

─ ¿En serio aún estás enojado?─ preguntó, abriendo la puerta del baño, dejando perfectamente bien escondidas la peluca y los lentes de contacto.

─ ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso!─ gritó Suzaku, quitándose la almohada de la cabeza, sentándose─. ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado, grandísimo estúpido!

─Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida─ murmuró Lelouch, mirando hacia abajo. Suzaku lo miró anonadado ¿Lelouch Vi Britannia, Zero, y Rey Demonio, había dejado una cuestión sin discutir?

─Tú no eres Lelouch ¿dónde lo escondiste?─ bromeó Suzaku para aligerar la tensa atmósfera entre los dos. Lelouch le regaló una cálida sonrisa, agradeciendo sinceramente el comentario de Suzaku, que al ver que funcionó, se volvió a desplomar, cruzando sus brazos y usándolos como almohada.

─Sabes que en serio siento lo que te hice a ti, a Nunnally, y de hecho, a todos a los que conozco.

─Lo sé─ asintió Suzaku cerrando los ojos─. Y sabes que nosotros acabaremos por perdonarte, sólo danos un poco más de tiempo ¿está bien?

─No podría pedir más en mi situación─ dijo el pelinegro─ sentándose a horcajadas sobre Suzaku, el cual al sentir el peso extra, abrió los ojos, ruborizado.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ exclamó alarmado. Lelouch se inclinó y le dio un beso suave, casi solo un roce ligero entre sus labios, y se retiró, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

─Tú siempre eres tan…─ lo que era, Lelouch nunca lo supo, pues Suzaku se interrumpió y lanzó un hondo suspiro, aún con el rostro colorado─. ¿Mañana le pedirás disculpas de nuevo a Nunnally? No parecía nada contenta.

_***Flash Back***_

─ ¿Suzaku-san?

─ ¿Nunnally?─ preguntó Lelouch, mirando temeroso a Suzaku. Los dos se volvieron a mirar a Nunnally, de cuyos ojos se estaban desbordando gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus lozanas mejillas.

─ ¿Eres tú, onii-sama?

─Yo… sí. Mira, Nunnally…

─C.C.-san ya me lo ha dicho─ interrumpió ella, secándose las lágrimas─. Me dijo que nos mentiste a mí y a Suzaku-san, una vez más.

─Nunnally…

─ ¡No, Suzaku-san, no quiero que lo defiendas!─ le advirtió Nunnally, que luego se dirigió a su hermano de nuevo─. ¿Y bien?

Lelouch se acercó hacia ella y le tomó las manos. Miró directamente a su hermana al rostro, y sintió como su estómago se encogía al ver en sus ojos la misma tristeza que tenían los de Suzaku. Trago saliva y agachó la cabeza.

─Lamento mucho lo que pasó, Nunnally─ se disculpó, esperando que ella pudiera comprenderlo─. Pero lo que hice era necesario para el réquiem de Zero. Por el nuevo mundo.

Las manos de la chica se apartaron de las suyas, y tomando vuelo, le dio una sonora bofetada, dejando desconcertados a C.C. y Suzaku.

─ ¡La vida no se trata solo de eso!─le gritó llorando, tapándosela cara con las manos. Suzaku y C.C. se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que debían hacer.

─Supongo que debo llevarme a Nunnally─ murmuró C.C. enfurruñada─. ¿Cómo pasé de respetable bruja a la sirvienta de unos mocosos?

─ ¡C.C.!─ exclamó Lelouch.

─Ya me voy, tú, ingrato.

La mujer peli verde meneó la cabeza y empujó la silla de ruedas de Nunnally, llevándosela lejos.

─Bueno…─comenzó Suzaku después de un largo silencio, en el cual Lelouch se limitó a mirarse el suelo y tocarse su mejilla enrojecida─. Hoy hemos aprendido mucho ¿no Lelouch? Como todo eso de que a la gente no le hace gracia ese tipo de bromas que tú haces, y tal. Y que Nunnally golpea muy fuerte.

─Ya entendí, Suzaku.

─Ya no tiene caso entonces decir nada más─ concluyó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño, sentándose en una de las sillas, y observó uno de los menús─. ¿Y entonces? ¿Vas a invitarme algo o no?

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

─Por supuesto que le pediré disculpas─ contestó Lelouch, sacando algunas cobijas del armario que Suzaku le había indicado con anterioridad─. ¿Está bien que esté aquí? Se supone que estoy muerto, y bueno, tú eres el nuevo Zero. ¿Qué hace entonces el Rey Demonio en la habitación de Zero?

─Duérmete, Lelouch─ espetó Suzaku sonriendo─. Ya te he dicho que mientras estés aquí quieto sin llamar la atención no pasará nada. Ya mañana pensaremos en algo, ahora sólo quiero dormir.

El pelinegro asintió, tendiendo las cobijas en el suelo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por dormir esa noche al lado del castaño, pero era bastante comprensible que por un tiempo no quisiera nada de esto de parte de Lelouch. Y si de esta manera Suzaku no se sentía cómodo, estaba bien por él.

─Me encantaría volver a la Academia Ashford─ comentó Suzaku, envolviéndose en las cobijas, mirando el techo.

─Suzaku, sabes que no…

─Ya sé que no podemos volver─ lo interrumpió─. Pero no por eso debo dejar de desearlo ¿no crees?

─Supongo que tienes razón─ admitió Lelouch encogiéndose hombros. Para ser sinceros, extrañaba la Academia Ashford, pues ahí había pasado por tantas cosas buenas que lo habían ayudado a no sentirse tan hundido mientras buscaba derrocar al Sacro Imperio de Britannia. Cuando pensaba en el colegio, no podía evitar pensar en Shirley, y su mente saltaba entonces a Rollo y Euphie.

─ ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?─ preguntó Lelouch, con el entrecejo fruncido─. ¿Debería irme, tal vez?

La mirada esmeralda de Suzaku se asomó por el borde de la cama, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ ¿Piensas abandonarnos otra vez?─ más que una pregunta, esto sonaba como una acusación.

─Yo ya no tengo cabida en este mundo─ señaló Lelouch con amargura─. Y estar aquí solamente acarrearía un montón de problemas que son innecesarios para ti y para Nunnally.

─Es peor para nosotros si haces eso, Lelouch.

─Hacer eso les costaría mucho, Suzaku.

El castaño se recostó de nuevo en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, tratando de evitar un quejido de indignación. Cuando las retiró habló con mucha determinación.

─Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así, Lelouch? Sobre la tradición de hacer mil grullas de papel.

─No veo cómo nos puede ayudar hacer mil grullas de papel. Además, no creo que haciendo eso podamos pedir un deseo de verdad.

─Piénsalo bien─ le instó Suzaku─. ¿Por qué mil grullas de papel?

─Supongo que escogieron un número al azar, o algo. Eso deberías saberlo tú, yo no soy japonés.

─ ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! Dime ¿Por qué tantas, Lelouch?

─No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo es…

─ ¡Qué lo pienses, demonios!

Lelouch asintió y comenzó a echar a trabajar su mente que comenzaba a oxidarse. ¿A qué se refería Suzaku? ¿Por qué tantas grullas de papel? ¿Por qué se deberían de hacer tantas? Mil grullas de papel eran demasiadas, y él no quería comenzar a calcular en cuanto tiempo terminaría, y cuanto dinero y papel gastaría en eso.

Ahora, regresando a la cuestión ¿Por qué tantas? Bueno, si eras perseverante y lograbas hacer todas, podrías pedir un deseo, lo cual era una buena recompensa. Pero claro, para obtener tu deseo, tenías que esforzarte mucho.

Llegó a la conclusión.

─ Porque… cuando nuestros deseos más cuestan, más los valoramos y amamos. ¿No es así?

Suzaku asintió, satisfecho de que Lelouch hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

─No deberías preguntarte que debes hacer, sino que debemos hacer. Porque estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

─Definitivamente.

Suzaku sonrió y se acurrucó en la cama, cansado y somnoliento.

─Hasta mañana, Lelouch, buenas noches─ dijo quedándose dormido.

─Buenas noches─ musitó Lelouch, mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Asustado y emocionado. ¿Qué se les vendría encima ahora?

Meneó la cabeza sonriendo. ¿Y qué más le daba a él? Justo como Suzaku lo había dicho, no estaba solo, y lo podrían enfrentar esta vez juntos ¿no?

Levantó su mano buscando a tientas la de Suzaku, que reposaba en el colchón de la cama. Tiró un poco de ella, atrayéndola un poco más hacia abajo, agradeciendo que la base de la cama no fuera alta, sino más bien bajita.

─Uhm…─ Lelouch se quedó quieto al escuchar este sonido proveniente de Suzaku, pero se tranquilizó al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento, ni ninguna queja de molestia.

Definitivamente, el amaba a Suzaku. Y también a su hermana. Si estar con ellos de ahora en adelante era su deseo, bien valía la pena esforzarse por hacer mil grullas de papel.

Al día siguiente, en la Academia Ashford, Kallen se encontró con Gino y Anya, que hablaban en voz baja, al parecer debatiendo sobre algo.

─ Hey─ saludó acercándose a ellos.

─ Hey, Kallen, que bueno que llegas─ le devolvió el saludo Gino, con semblante serio─. Necesitamos discutir contigo sobre algunas cosas importantes.

─ ¿Cómo qué cosas?─ preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

─Al parecer ha habido una especie de revuelta en Britannia, encabezada por algunos nobles.

─No están muy contentos de que se les haya quitado muchos de sus privilegios en Japón─ informó Anya con su típica expresión estoica.

─Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo─ suspiró Kallen, resignada─. ¿Ya lo sabe la emperatriz Nunnally y Ogi-san?

─Ahora mismo están en junta, tenemos que ir─ dijo Gino encogiéndose de hombros, y Kallen supo que él, al igual que ella, no estaba muy emocionado de volver a lidiar con problemas.

─Hay otra cosa─ dijo Anya mientras caminaban a buscar su ropa para presentarse a la junta.

─ ¿Qué es?

─Al parecer… bueno es muy posible que el Geass esté relacionado con esto una vez más.

Cuando Lelouch despertó, lo primero que notó es que el agradable calor en su mano que había sentido mientras tomaba la mano de Suzaku, había desaparecido.

Lo segundo fue que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y la sensación de que la frente le estaba ardiendo.

Miró a su alrededor, escaneando la habitación con su mirada, pero fue inútil: Suzaku se había marchado de la habitación. Confundido, se levantó y vio en una mesita de noche un pedazo de papel, en el cual estaba escrito lo siguiente:

_**Lelouch:**_

_**Perdón por no darte los buenos días, pero tengo una junta muy importante.**_

_**Bajo ningún motivo salgas de la habitación.**_

_**Suzaku.**_

Lelouch se saltó la posdata, releyendo las palabras _"tengo una junta muy importante"_. Sintió un hueco en el estómago, siendo consciente de que todas esas responsabilidades se las había enjaretado a Suzaku, y con el consentimiento de Suzaku o no, eso era algo que él nunca podría perdonarse.

─Lelouch─ habló una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se sobresaltara

─ ¡Ah!

─Vamos, sólo soy yo─ dijo C.C., que ya estaba vestida con su disfraz y un traje de mucama. Lelouch debió haber leído la posdata que decía: _"C.C. también estará contigo mientras llegamos a un acuerdo"._

─ ¿Y ese traje?

─Estás viendo a la mucama oficial de la emperatriz Nunnally Vi Britannia.

─No puedo creerlo…

─Suzaku comentó que también buscarán un disfraz adecuado para ti─ dijo C.C., que ya había dejado de llamar a Suzaku por su apellido, _"Kururugi"._ Digamos que el castaño le simpatizaba─. O al menos hasta que se nos ocurra.

─Está bien, supongo─ suspiró Lelouch─. ¿Y de qué va todo eso de la junta?

La mirada de C.C. se ensombreció.

─Geass─ murmuró mirando una lámpara, como si esta fuera muy interesante─. ¿No lo has sentido?

─ ¿Qué cosa?

C.C. soltó una exhalación y arrastró a Lelouch al espejo del baño, en donde Lelouch pudo ver como la marca del Geass había aparecido en su frente, escociéndole como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

─ ¡¿Qué carajos pasa?!─ gritó Lelouch, tocándose su frente.

─Duele las primeras veces─ sonrió C.C. sin expresión alguna en su voz─. Ahora que eres inmortal como yo, también sabes cuándo se activa un Geass.

─Mierda…

No de nuevo.

Notas de la Autora:

¡Por favor, no me lancen tomates! Ya sé que es un asco, que quedó súper corto, y que para colmo tardé siglos para actualizar, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo ^^

Please, dejen reviews, aunque sólo sean bombas xD


End file.
